She's Back!
by YOUDON'TKNOWMEWELL
Summary: After Aki left her family even there is no reason to go back to their father's place. But what will happen when she go back home and meet him. how Sora will react when he will met her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and sorry for wrong grammars that I made hope you enjoy! By the way, this story is set before Sora and Aki meet at their parent's grave like you know separate lives.

 _After two years…_

"Sora-nii!" his twin sister, Nami called and went inside his brother's room. She saw he is busy doing some push-ups

"What is it?" Sora asked but he didn't stop doing push-ups.

"Breakfast I'm hungry" Nami demanded. Sora stopped making push-ups and look at her.

"i'm not done yet, make your own breakfast"- Sora

"if I starve to death it's your fault!"- Nami

"Fine, just wait a minute I'll just change first" Sora said in walked out of his room while stretching her arms. Sora sighed. His twin sister never change, still can't cook on her own.

He stood up and change his clothes and went to the kitchen. As he started making some breakfast his phone rings. He pick it up and look who is the caller, its his teammate, Shiro.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ichi! Ohayo gozaimasu (goodmorning)" Shiro greeted. He is Sora's second rank in their team and of course his friend.

"What is it?" - Sora

"Are you free to go out today?" Shiro asked.

"No I have plans today sorry"

"Okay but don't forget to go to sensei's place, we are going to have another training"

"Hai(yes)" Sora said and hung up.

After making some breakfast for him and Nami, he went outside their apartment building to visit someone. It took him two years before he decided to visit them after what happen. As he step out of the train and started to walk to the place he observe everything he saw. The grass that just swaying by the wind. Until he stop his tracks and stared at the name written.

"Sorry for taking so long ….Mother" he said. This is the first time he visited his mother. Well, it took him a long time before deciding to visit her since he still shocked and depressed after the truth about their parents and that he believe that the mother he grew up with is not their own mother, it is her twin sister but he still thankful that he grew up with a parent. The strange man that their called 'father' who made everything messed up and ruin his life he doesn't give a care about him. He didn't see him as a father. He heard some footsteps like the person is walking to him.

"Mother and Father were finally able to be together in the end…" he said as stood up

"Yep.." that person's voice, he already who it is

"Now they'll never be separated again... for eternity" Sora turn around to face the person.

" _ **Aki-nee-chan"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SORA**

As I look at her with no expression, I feel nothing but surprise and curiosity why she is here. I do not want her see I am broken. Well, I am already when she chooses to leave the last time we met.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm also visiting our parents but I didn't expect you here...…Sora "she said and smiled.

"Well, I'm going now I have something else to do" I said and start walking pass her.

"Hey, Sora" I did not dare to look back and continue walking. I don't want to make a conversation with her because I know that I might cry or something. Many emotions like sad, happy and especially loneliness. I don't want to suffer this kind of pain again for the past two years so I am doing my very best to not to stay with her in a long time.

I went to the place where I started to build myself. As I walk in, Kaito greet me.

"Well, are you ready to have another training?" he asked.

You see, after what happen two years ago, a man offered me to train me. I just met him when I was walking alone and some people wanted me to be their punching bag. However, this man helped me and decided to give a chance to train some martial arts. After that, I accepted his offer and started to train. He also shows a father figure to me. He treated his students as his sons because his wife left him because he did not want to leave martial arts. Thanks to him, I changed a lot. I walked in the room and saw him doing meditation. I kneeled in front of him and said:

"Father, I returned now"

He opens his eyes and look at me

"Did something happen?" he asked. I am quite surprised. He is really a great observer to us.

"Nothing" I said.

"I already know you Son, so tell me what happen?" he said. I sighed. He is the only one I can talk about this matter.

" I met the person whom I fell in love but you know the feeling that I'm afraid that if I'm going to stay with her I might just be broken again" I said. Sensei stood up and he look at me.

"My son, not everything can do twice. If you have the chance to do it again, grab it but this time you already know what will happen if you are going to do it again. Second chances are only given to those who deserve it." He said. I trusted his words to me. After all, I see him as a father not a sensei.

I took training and after that, I decided to go home since Nami cannot cook her own food and depending to my cooking skills. It is almost evening; I have to go home now. I walked out of the elevator and went to our apartment. When I opened the door, I saw Nami watching the television. As I walked inside I heard a conversation that sounds like mom. Looks like she's talking to someone. And when she saw me, she called my name.

"oh Sora, you're back." Mom said.

I just give her a nod and look at the person she's having a conversation with.

"Sora….." and that person is no other than Aki-neechan.

I just look at her. Well, she better don't expect that I would give her a smile.

"I'll just cook the dinner, Mom" I said. I don't want to be rude but I can't stand another minute seeing Aki-neechan smile while I, on the inside is broken.

When I went to the kitchen, I started cooking our dinner. While I'm waiting for the dinner to be done. I remember what sensei told me earlier. He has a point but there so many 'what ifs' running inside my head. What if she just came back for temporary? What if she's going to leave us, me again? Those thoughts made me realized something.

I had to keep my distance to her.

I need to keep my guard up against her.


End file.
